


Purple Shadows (being considered for continuation)

by RedNRainy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, M/M, No beta read we die like lena that one time, saberwing sisters, tw:mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: She didn’t think it was obvious she thought she was hiding how Uneasy she was. She was wrong.Lena gets used to being lovedI’m sorta thinking about actually finishing this-
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing & Ty Sabrewing & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack mentioned, SabrewingSisters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Are you sure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violet Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755520) by [soulfulsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin). 



> OK OK i know its been months and i know i said a SHORT hiatus. But then about half way through my planed hiatus my mental state wenttttt to hell. I cant and WONT go into detail but im doing better and im planing to post another chapter soon. maybe later today. but there is a possibility that it might be a while.

Lena stood away from the group they where chatting about something or other. She wasn’t paying attention her mind was focused on a small vase in the corner. It was a black vase with red markings.it reminded her of Magica in a strange way. Lena considered smashing it she so wanted to see it as shards on the ground. She decided against it however, the vase seemed pretty expensive and she didn’t want to make a mess. It seemed like everywhere she looked something reminded her of her aunt it was making her uncomfortable. Not to mention how Massive the manner was it reminded her of her aunt’s layer on Ithiaquack the huge pretty much empty halls the hundreds of doors. It was nerve-wracking to put it lightly.  
She didn’t think it was obvious she thought she was hiding how Uneasy she was. She was wrong. 

“Lena?” Violets’ emotionless voice broke her train of thought.  
“ You seem uncomfortable”  
Lena shifted to look at her “And?” she said a bit harsher then she wanted to  
Violet seemed unfazed by her rather blunt response “well after the events of last night-”  
“I’m fine V”  
“I do not think you are being truthful”  
“Maybe I’m not but I don’t wanna talk about it”  
“So you are uncomfortable’  
“Maybe”  
“Is it Magica?”  
“No”  
“Did you see something odd on our way in?”  
“Nope”  
“Lena you can tell me”  
“It’s just-” She paused trying to find the words “look being here brings backs bad memories”  
Vileot paused to think  
“Perhaps you could stay with me”  
Lena looked at her in surprise  
There’s no way she’s serious we met like a week ago a voice whispered in her mind.

“Would you’re parents be ok with that?” Lena asked ignoring the thought  
“My fathers would be overjoyed if I brought a friend home. “  
“What about webby and the-”  
“Webby will understand Lena”  
“Ok fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi was challenging to write to put it lightly. I've never written a character with a speech pattern like hers so it took some getting used to
> 
> Oh, I also took some inspiration from soulfulsin I adore their fic Violet light it's really good.
> 
> I have my own plans for this fic though and I'm very excited for where its gonna go
> 
> Anyway enjoy sorry for the short first Chp theres more coming soon I promise


	2. Lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop another chapter when I posted chp 1 I was 97% finished with chp 2 so here it is  
> not much to say here enjoy!   
> Comments are welcome

Lena wasn’t sure why she'd agreed to stay with Violet's family but she did and there was no going back. She shouldered the small backpack webby had given her. She didn't have much in it, just a journal, her sleeping bag and a change of clothes. Most of which had been given to her by Ms. Beackly. When Violet’s father pulled up into the driveway Lena felt a sudden rush of anxiety what if he didn’t like her what if she messed up somehow what if-  
“Lena, are you coming?”  
She glanced up   
“Oh… yeah right”   
She slipped into the back seat   
“Father this is Lena,” Violet said once Lena had sat down “She will be staying with us temporarily”   
Lena waved awkwardly  
“Well Lena my name is Indigo but you can call me indy”   
“Ok-”   
“Is Lena a nickname or;”  
“It’s my full name”  
“Ah ok”   
“Well I’m glad to meet you, Lena”  
“Thanks,” Lena said quietly. She couldn’t figure out if he was getting at something or not. Does he want something from me? was the main thought on her mind for most of the drive.

Lena had to hand it to the Saberwings there house was so nice. Or at least the living room seemed nice she hadn’t seen much of the house before indy sat her down on the couch to introduce her to Ty violets other father. Ty was a bit noisier than Indy. He asked her questions a lot of questions   
“if I may ask where’s you’re family?”  
“..there...well” Lena started to fumble over her words trying to find a good answer   
“Away on business” Violet finished for her   
“Do they know you’re here”  
“Yes” violet answered again   
He didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t ask anything else about Lena’s family.  
“Well you can stay in the guest room,” he said finally 

Violet showed her to the guest room it wasn’t a big room, in fact, it was quite small. It had a large queen-sized bed with white sheets and two nightstands on either side but that was about it. Lena threw her backpack onto the bed and flopped onto it. Violet sat down next to her   
“Apologizes about my father he can be a bit intense”  
“Meh, I’ve met worse” Lena admitted, “Once when I was on my way to duck burg this guy screamed at me for being out past 10,” she thought about how Magica had lectured her about not being discrete enough.  
She didn’t like that part of the memory.

“Lena?”  
“Oh right yeah anyway he was super rude so I ditched him”  
“Were you living before-“  
“I was basically murdered”  
“Banished to the shadow realm”  
Lena shrugged “under the old amphitheater ”  
“Oh…”  
“What”  
“That’s not an ideal living situation”  
“Well clearly I survived”  
Violet seemed as if she wanted to say something but she held back.  
After a moment she heard a knock on the door and ty walked in   
“Do you two want some lunch?” he asked kindly   
“I’m good with whatever” Lena answered  
“Some substance would be beneficial right about now” Violet agreed


	3. Nightmares and cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena has a nightmare and Ty tries to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up changing the chapter after I posted it mainly cause I realized it really didn't fit into my plan for this story. I'm not really sure what I was thinking anyway enjoy.

After countless attempts at sleep, Ty decided to get up and get some water. He headed down the stairs to the empty kitchen. He was pouring himself a glass of water when he heard it. It was a soft whimpering like someone was crying he had set down his glass of water and fallowed the sound to the guest room.

He creaked the door open slightly to see Lena sitting on the bed hugging her knees.  
“Lena?”  
Her head shot up, she looked like she’d been crying  
“Did I wake you up?” she said her voice shaky  
“No no, I was already up”  
“Oh..”  
“Are you ok?” he said as he sat down on the bed next to her  
“I’m fine”  
He hadn’t really gotten a chance to see her up close she was thinner than your average teenager her clothes looked baggy and old. If he was worried before he was even more worried now.  
She must have caught his expression and said “it was just a nightmare”  
“Are nightmares a common thing for you”  
She let out a sigh that said more than enough.  
“Do you want to tell me about it”  
Lena shook her head “it was all meaningless nonsense”  
“If you’re sure”  
They sat in silence for a moment  
“You know what I’m hungry how do some milk and cookies sound?” he said breaking the silence  
“That sounds nice” 

Lena sat at the table as Ty got some cookies out of the cupboard. The memory of her nightmare playing in her mind over and over again she remembered running through a darkly lit room she remembered the feeling of her lungs burning as she ran. She remembered magica behind her. She remembered how she’d tripped. Worst of all she remembered Magica sending her back to the shadow realm again. She shuddered at the memory of the nightmare.  
“Do you want your milk warmed up,” Ty asked bringing her back to reality  
“Um no thanks”  
He handed her a glass of milk and some cookies  
“These are great,” she said as he sat down  
“Yeah indy made them isn’t he amazing,” she noticed him blush slightly  
“Yeah he seems great”  
“ He really is”  
Lena’s face fell she found herself wishing she had parents who loved each other.  
“Are you ok?” that dumb question again why would he care if she was ok or not he barely knew her.  
“It’s not really important,” She said slightly annoyed  
“You know if somethings wrong-”  
“NOTHINGS WRONG!” she snapped as she slammed her hand onto the table and knocked her glass down.  
“Oh god I’m sorry,” She said her anger dispersing  
Ty looked at her and then the glass she prepared for a lecture she prepared for him to yell at her. What she didn’t prepare for was what he actually said  
“Lena… it’s ok” his words were soft and quiet  
“I’m gonna go back to bed,” Lena said suddenly she wanted to leave the kitchen he had to be mad at her right? He’s just putting her at ease so he can yell at her later.  
A thought crossed Lena’s mind while she walked to the guest room. I’m not cut out for this domestic merda. She flopped onto the bed and sighed. soon she was drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things i wanna clear up  
> 1 this does take place after Nightmare on killmotor hill  
> 2 Merda is Italian for shit  
> 3 Most of Lenas logic is purposely flawed  
> 4 I'm not great with grammar so let me know if i need to fix anything  
> Anyway I've had the basic idea for this chapter for a while now i really wanted to write a soft scene with Ty and Lena  
> even after Magica stopped dream stalking Lena I like to think she still has nightmares pretty often 
> 
> anyway, that's all feel free to leave comments!


	4. Rest and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some rest Violet gets some backstory.   
> TW: Implied child Neglect

Violet woke up relatively early. Well compared to most people she of course for her waking up early was normal. She grabbed the book laying next to her. It was a book on trauma and its effects. She wanted to be prepared for anything. Violet had to admit she was beginning to acquire a strong distaste for Magica Despell. Of course, she never liked her to begin with. She attacked Duckburg and put people in danger. Before Magica had been a force without a face. Once she’d met Lena it became more personal. She knew very little of Lena and Magica’s relationship but what she did know is that Magica essentially killed her, twice. 

She was lost in her book when she heard a knocking on her door  
“Come in” she said without looking up   
She heard her door creek open and someone walk in.“Hey Violet” she heard Lena's voice say   
“Hello Lena” she said keeping her eyes on her book she heard Lena let out a sigh.  
“Is now a bad time?”  
She set down her book and actually looked at Lena  
“You seem tired”  
Lena let out a yawn   
“Do I?”   
“Have you been having nightmares again?”   
Lena nodded   
“Magica or shadow realm?”  
“Both…”  
“I see”   
She thought for a moment   
“You won’t be able to function correctly on such low levels of sleep”  
“I know…”  
“Perhaps you would feel more comfortable in here with me”  
“If you don’t mind-“   
“You should get some rest” she interrupted   
She moved to her desk and let Lena have the bed   
“I will be here Lena if you need me  
“Thanks V…”her voice faded as she fell into sleep.

Indy tried to put Ty at ease. He was talking about how worried he was about Lena  
“I can’t help but worry Indy..” he explained   
“Remember how bad Violets  
Conditions were…”  
Indy did remember she had been his sister’s daughter. She had her at such a young age and was nowhere near financially ready for a child nor did she want one. He remembered the first time he’d met Violet. 

It was a particularly rainy day and he and his husband were there to see his sister and his then niece.shed invited them over for tea and coffee. Indy was very excited he hadn’t gotten to meet little Violet yet. his sister had told him time and time again how smart she was.   
They pulled Into the driveway and Headed for the door. They knocked and waited. A moment went by and then Indys sister was at the door.   
“Heee *hic* hey” as she slumped on the door frame trying to keep herself from falling.  
“Hey Mana” Indy said his excitement fading into concern   
“Who’s the *hic* buff dude”   
“This is my husband” Indy said “you were the only one from our family at the wedding you know-“  
He was interrupted by his sister   
“Well you should come in”   
She lead them into the room it was messy there was at least a layer of trash on the floor   
“Where’s violet..” ty asked   
“I dunno” Mana responded flopping onto the couch   
“Whatd you mean you don’t know!” Ty snapped   
“She’s probably in *hic* her nursery”  
“I’ll go check” Indy said he turned to ty before he left to find her “I have a bad feeling about this get ready to call CPS” 

It didn’t take long to find Violet she was laying in her crib crying he didn’t know why he hadn’t heard it before.  
She wasn’t in the best shape her clothes were clearly old and her diaper needed changing. He was able to handle the dipper change but he couldn’t find anything else for her to wear.   
“Hey there Violet” he said sitting down on the rocking chair   
She kept crying. He bobbed her up and down a little after a moment she stopped and looked at him. He felt a strange rush of love for the little girl. He wanted to take care of her. After a bit he got up to go find Ty and Mana.  
Ty was sitting on the couch next to Manas sleeping body   
“Did you find her?” Ty whispered  
Indy nodded and sat down next to  
Him. Violet let out the world's cutest laugh.Ty smiled softly at her.   
20 minutes later a social worker was at the house. She was talking with - no more like yelling at Mana.  
Ty and Indy sat in the nursery with Violet for a bit until the social worker came in.  
“Clearly this home is unfit for a child” she started “so Violet here will have to be put into the foster system”  
Ty and Indy shared a glance   
“Unless you would like to take her”  
“Did you think-“ ty started   
“Yeah”   
Tys eyes lit up the way they did when he used to talk about their future children. Violet was going to be their daughter.

Indy smiled at the memory.He remembered everything so vividly even 10 years later. Not much interesting happened after that, just a lot of paperwork and a lot of fighting for Violet.  
“well maybe we could show her what a loving family’s really like” Indy said softly   
“Yeah…”  
Lena woke up after a few hours of dreamless sleep. Violet still sat at her desk reading her book. Lena sat up on the bed and stenched “how was your rest”  
“Amazing!” Lena responded a little caught off guard by the happiness in her own voice “perhaps we should talk to my fathers about letting you sleep in here”   
“If you sure you don’t mind me sleeping In here”   
“Lena you’re my friend of course I do not mind”  
Lena opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a ringing bell  
“Wha-“  
“breakfast bell”  
“That explains nothing”

Lena sat awkwardly at the breakfast table and she felt like a third wheel.   
“Enjoying your pancakes?” Indy asked   
“Yeah they're pretty good”  
Ty smiled “see I’m married to the best baker in the world”  
Indy blushed and let out a small laugh   
Lena couldn’t help but chuckle a tad bit. The two of them were clearly made for each other. 

Breakfast was over before Lena knew it. She was a bit sad that it ended but she didn’t complain. In fact she ended up helping Ty with the dishes.  
“You don’t have to help you’re our guest”  
“I don’t mind”  
“Well if you say so”  
“So about what happened last night..”  
Oh no here it comes   
“Im sorry if I was a little pushy”  
“What.. you’re not mad?”  
“Mad about what?”  
“I yelled at you and I spilled milk everywhere!”  
“So?”  
“So you should be mad”  
“Lena I’m not mad”  
“You have to be lying”  
“It was an accident no ones perfect”  
“But-“  
“Lena I’m not mad if anything in concerned”  
“About what?”  
“You’re family life…”  
Lena stiffened   
“It’s complicated” she said finally   
That’s not exactly a lie she thought to herself it is very complicated my  
Aunts a Psychopath and I’m a living shadow. That’s not exactly the easiest thing to explain   
“Well if you don’t wanna talk about it I won’t push you”  
Lena sighed “thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a lot longer than usual so it took a bit I know that it’s not as Lena centric as the other 3 chapters were but I wanted to go into detail on my idea of vis back story btw mana is short for magenta if anyone was wondering. I didn’t really have a plan going into this Chp but I have to say I really love the finished product.I also wanted to throw something in Violets backstory that’s pretty similar to a thing I have planned for down the road. Anyway I’m probably gonna make this a fun little collection of Lena being a saber wing once I get to my end goal. mainly because I really enjoy writing this and I honestly don’t want it to end soooo yeah.


	5. Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so Webby and vi try find a perfect gift for Lenas birthday

Webby Checked the date again, how could she forget she never forgot things like this. Tomorrow was Lena's birthday. Well not really no one knew when she was born for real,So they celebrated her birthday on a date of her choice, June 19th. She had no idea why Lena had Chosen that date.Maybe it was just random or maybe she had some emotional attachment to it. Whatever the case tomorrow was Lena's birthday and she was completely unprepared. She found herself on the floor on her room flipping through The SECRET FILES OF WEBBIGAIL VANDERQUACK. looking for any idea of something Lena might like.The thing about Lena is she’s hard to buy things for,like really hard she flat out refuses to accept gifts ever.period. Well unless webbys smart about it, or just really really convincing. So knowing what Lena might want was pretty much a shot in the dark. She knew Lena well enough to know what she likes magic creepy stuff, but not too magical it needs to be about20% magic 80% creep. And to webbys dissatisfaction nothing in The SECRET FILES OF WEBBIGAIL VANDERQUACK. would suffice. Which left her out of ideas, For about ten Seconds. Violet had been living with Lena the memory hit her in the face like a rock that had been thrown in grandma spy training that one time .Violet would surely know what their friend would want! So in a instance she dialed Vs number and waited  
“Hello?”  
“Hey vi!”  
“Violet, so is there a purpose  
Yo you’re calling or- not that I mind the call! I just-“  
“It’s Lenas kinda birthday tomorrow”Webby interjected  
“And?”  
“And I don’t know what she wants so i thought that since she’s living with you you might have an idea?  
Violet sighed “lenas not very open about her wants and needs Webbigail”  
“I know-“  
“But…. I may have an… idea”  
“Oh?”  
“Well it’s hard to explain over the phone how about I come for a visit”

Violets idea was a bit odd she had to admit but Webby thought it was perfect.  
Lena apparently had still been having nightmares and maybe this could help. Webby couldn’t decide on an exact design however. “What do you think raven or wolf” violet tilted her head “Raven,”  
“Ok” Webby said as she reached for the black felt  
“So hows the whole living with Lena thing going” she asked as she stitched  
“It’s had it’s ups and downs”  
“Really?”  
“Lenas not great at...trust especially trusting my parents”  
“How come”  
“I don’t think she’s used to….” violet trailed off  
“No I get what you mean”  
Webby laid lenas in progress gift down  
“Remind me to kill Magica”  
“Webbigail no”  
“Why not”  
“Well first off that’s illegal”  
“Never stopped my granny”  
“SECONDLY it’s more, punishment to let her live without power,”  
“Ooooohhhhh I like you’re thinking”  
“Webbigail-“  
“I’m kidding violet”  
Webby interrupted with a smile,  
“Now we shout get back to making a great gift for Lena” Webby said in a British ancient  
Violet gave her a odd look  
“I’ll explain later just hand me the grey felt”

Another 20 minutes of glueing and stitching later it was almost ready.  
“Now we just need to enchant it” violet said grabbing her book  
“A protection spell right?”Webby said with a grin holding the finished plush, it was a small wonky looking raven with black felt feathers and button eyes. It had a grey felt beak and feet. It was a little derpy looking as Webby and Violet made it themselves but that wasn’t the important part.  
Violet nodded and pulled some leaves out of her bag “it’s sage it will help in the process”  
Violet lit the leaf on fire  
“Repeat after me”  
“With the hand of my friend I enchant thee to protect Lena to the bitter end” violet chanted  
“With the hand of my friend I enchant thee to protect Lena to the bitter end” repeated as blue magic began to surround the raven plush.  
“With the hand of my friend I enchant thee to protect Lena to the bitter end” their voices melted together into one rhythmic voice, a few moments passed of them doing this before violet broke the chant.  
“That is it we are finished” she said reaching for the doll 

“The doll however jumped to life and tilted its head at them; its once felt feathers now very real.  
“Woah…” Webby breathed “this gift is perfect!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER HELL YEAH WOOOOOOOOO  
> (jeez calm down red) this chapter took forever yet its sooo short i know...  
> basically i went thro a lot of self doubt and crap which effected my work. anyway this chapter is part 1 of two, this comes before Moonvasion but After nightmare.  
> Once i get to my end goal this fic is gonna go into what im calling episode by episode where i write about what these characters where doing during the episodes their not major in.


	6. Gifts (birthday pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i tried my absolute best on this chapter but ill be honest I dont like it that much I think it feels rushed and too quick and the pacing is off   
> BUT   
> I haven't posted in forever   
> So here new not that good of a chapter  
> theres a 50% chance im not gonna finish this

Lena hated the idea of birthdays, well hated was kinda unfair. She very strongly disliked the idea. she never really celebrated her own,she didn’t even know her own. Maybe that’s why she hated birthdays; it reminded her of how much she had missed out on. Normal kids had birthdays ,normal kids had complex ancestry,real kids had parents.sure some kids had bad parents and some had lost parents, but all people had parents at some point in time. Then there was her, she never had anything like a parent, maybe magica but she didn’t like that idea. Magica had brought her into existence but Magica also tried to kill her. Today was June 19th Lenas false birthday, Webby and violet had asked her to pick a date for her birthday once they realized she literally didn’t have one.

Violet had been absent all day. Which Lena thought was kinda annoying seeing as violet insisted on celebrating.she probably fell asleep in the library.again.  
Lena didn’t want to think about her past or violet or anything.  
She found her self getting up from the couch in the Sarbewings living room and walking to the kitchen. 

“Oh hey Lena” Indy greeted from the counter he was standing behind   
“Oh hey uh Mr Sabrewing didn’t know you where in here” she slid into a seat at the breakfast table away next to the kitchen  
“So uh..Lena how’s it going?”  
“It’s going”  
“So uh don’t get me wrong we love having you here-“  
“But???”  
“I was kinda wondering when you’re parents will be home from there ‘trip’”  
“Oh… I don’t know exactly-“  
“What do you-“

“So uh what are you making!?” Lena asked trying to change the subject 

“Oh...uh... just an old family recipe for biscuits”  
“Sounds good”.  
“Yeah … you know it’s tradition to pass down this recipe I still remember my how  
My mom taught me this recipe on my 17th birthday”  
“Why was it you’re 17th?”  
“Actually I don’t know… it’s just kinda the way things were..”  
“Oh..  
“Oh yeah that reminds me hey Lena when’s your birthday?”  
“What why do you need to know”  
“I like making cakes”  
“I don’t really need a cake for my-“  
“Would you rather I just randomly give you a cake one day to celebrate your existence”  
“No”  
“Then give me your birthday”  
“It’s June 19th”  
“That’s today”  
“Yeah and?”  
“Lena it’s your birthday?!”  
“It’s really not a big deal I mean it’s not actually technically my-“  
“Come one it will be fun to celebrate unless you don’t do birthdays-“  
“No I do I just-“  
“great I’ll get ty”  
“But”  
“No buts we’re celebrating how great it is you exist and you can’t stop it”  
“ just no big party please”  
“Oh not a fan of big party’s?”  
“No not really..”  
“Huh...ok then”

The mall was busy today, it made sense it was 9 in the morning and the middle of summer, which meant teens enjoying the freedom of summer plus the moms with kids shopping and the sales galore.  
Manning the Register in a indie looking punk rock store was boring, no one seemed interested in the neon lit store, probably because the stupid lights hurt there eyes. Parker was bored to  
Put it nicely like really bored, she wanted to be at home or maybe even at school but no she was in a poorly lit store which was empty of course.   
She finally noticed a teen duck come into the store she was around Parker’s age, maybe slightly younger, she seemed to be getting out of the crowded mall to instead hang out in the empty store. Parker didn’t recognize her at first (she blamed the Poor lighting)  
But once the girl got closer it hit her   
She was the girl who had stolen a phone and some earbuds from right under her beak, she couldn’t imagine why she’d choice to hang out in the neon store again but nonetheless Parker was angry   
This girl had almost made her lose her job.  
“Hey er store clerk”she stared “look I uh came here to settle a score”  
“Wait what?” Parker was caught off gaurd by how young she sounded   
“Look about a year ago I may or may not have shoplifted from here..”  
Parker hadn't expected the girl to admit to the crime,  
“Why are you telling me?”  
The girl sighed  
“Look it’s a long story… but to put it shortly   
I did a bad thing and I probably cost this place a sale right?”  
“Two technically”  
“Oh well I can only pay for the phone-“  
“Wait, you're here to pay for it?”  
“Can I do that?”  
“I actually don’t know”  
“Oh..” Parker felt bad for her judgement of the kid she clearly didn’t do it with any poor intentions she was probably just desperate   
“don’t bother though you made my job so much more interesting”   
“Heh…”  
“So why’d you steal it?” Parker was getting incredibly curious about this kid  
“Oh…. I….er….”  
“spit it out kiddo”  
“My… my aunt made me do it”  
“I don’t fallow”  
“She...it’s not important…”  
“Well if you say so kid”  
“Well since I don’t have to repay my debt- I’ve got my eyes on those neat looking headphones” the girl said walking over to a rack where multiple headphone boxes layed out.  
“Ah those are good ones” Parker replied as the girl put it down in front of her   
“That will be 50 bucks”  
“But the tag say-“  
“Consider it a discount kid”


	7. for those wondering why this fic was cancelled

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPS2C3SYLsY

Jokes aside i cant finish this i tried really hard But i just cant . all my passion for this story has left me i bullshited the last chapter im done


End file.
